One of the neurotrophic factors, a brain-derived neurotrophic factor (hereinafter, often referred to as BDNF), is a protein, which is provided from target cells or neurons and glial cells and Schwann cells in the living body, and shows activities to maintain the survival and differentiation of neurons.